


Sundered Skies

by kyrdwyn



Series: Skies Series [12]
Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Kid Fic, Lifemates - Freeform, M/M, Originally Posted Elsewhere, The Author Regrets Nothing, bonded characters, cannon took a left turn at the end of season 1, so nothing after that season really applies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-28
Updated: 2015-10-28
Packaged: 2018-04-28 14:06:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5093522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyrdwyn/pseuds/kyrdwyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Trip and Malcolm get closer to getting back to Starfleet, but the Universe still has curve balls to throw at them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sundered Skies

* * *

Jonathan Archer entered Sickbay at the same time that Doctor Phlox emerged from the treatment area. The two men standing in the main room completely ignored the captain and focused on the doctor, their bodies vibrating with tension and worry. The blond was gripping the shorter man's arm tightly, as if afraid to let go. Archer was concerned the two were going to snap in half with tension.

"Doc?"

The Denobulan smiled reassuringly. "He's going to be all right."

Trip Tucker sagged back against the wall, boneless from relief. Malcolm leaned forward, hands over his face. As one, the two men turned to each other and embraced tightly. Jon wondered that he didn't hear a rib crack.

Barking from the other end of the room distracted Jon. Porthos was standing on the biobed where Merisel was sleeping, barking at the two men. Merisel sat up, rubbing her eyes and frowning at Porthos. Her gray eyes moved from the beagle to her parents, and Meri jumped off the bed and ran to them.

"Daddy? Airith? What happened? Is Chancel okay?" Her voice quavered with imminent tears.

Trip let go of Malcolm with one hand and scooped Merisel up into their hug. "He's all right, Meri."

Merisel burst into tears, and Malcolm and Trip pulled her in tighter. Jon moved over to reassure a still-barking Porthos. He saw Kerth and Tianara standing near Chancel's biobed. Kerth was smiling her wide Denobulan smile as she watched the family. Tianara was smiling as well, even as she was checking the readings on Kryalchek's biobed. The Morganian doctor was a relative of Chancel's, and had provided the needed blood for the transfusion.

Phlox escorted the family over to where Chancel was resting, then came back to speak to the captain. "He'll be weak for a few days, and we'll need to keep him here. Other than that, as I've told his fathers, he should make a full recovery."

Jon smiled. "That's a relief to hear. I know they were worried. So was I—I can tell how much their children mean to them."

Phlox nodded. "Any parent in their position would be, and I know they appreciated your support, Captain."

"I just wish I could do more for them. Bring them back here with their children."

"I know, Captain."

Tianara called for Phlox, and he nodded at the captain before hurrying to the side of the other Morganian doctor. Jon looked down at Porthos, who was preening under his hand.

"At least Chancel is going to be okay, right boy?"

Porthos whined happily and thumped his tail in agreement.

* * *

The next several days were busy ones as the _Enterprise_ crew not only worked their own shifts, but many worked volunteer shifts on the _Kraynita_ , getting her into top condition. The entire alpha shift engineering staff, led by Lieutenant Hess, showed up one evening, all saluting Trip as they 'reported for duty, sir!'. Trip had laughed and put them all to work around the engine room, sharing a loving smile with Malcolm, who knew Trip was back in his element with a full crew and an engine to fix.

Malcolm got his own a few days later when Wessic had called him down to the small armory and Ensign Meyer was there, with the rest of Malcolm's team, and they, too, saluted him.

Meanwhile, _Enterprise_ was still docked with the Morganian ship, as the two doctors did not want to leave until they were convinced that Chancel was fully recovered. Merisel spent most of her time in _Enterprise_ 's Sickbay, keeping her brother company. Porthos often joined the two, the beagle happy to have playmates.

Kryalchek watched the kids play. Chancel looked up and smiled at him. Kryalchek smiled back. He liked the child, and the fact that they were related was a bonus, but he wondered how much the children—both Chancel and his sister—really enjoyed being the children of human parents, isolated from other Morganians.

* * *

Travis glared at Hoshi. "Why am I doing this again?"

"Because you're the best spokesperson we have." Hoshi fussed with the collar of Travis' uniform.

"Who's the linguist on board the ship?"

"I am, but you've got seniority on me."

"By three months!"

"Stop complaining. Admiral Forrest needs to know how we feel."

"Can't we just send the petition?"

"Quit whining and come over here. He's waiting."

Travis sighed and stood in front of his console screen. The _Enterprise_ logo dissolved into Admiral Forrest's countenance.

"Ensign Mayweather."

"Admiral. "

"What can I do for you?"

"I've been, uh, elected as the spokesmen for the crew of the _Enterprise_. We have a request of Starfleet, sir. We would like Starfleet to reinstate Mr. Tucker and Mr. Reed—without their transfers to Starfleet Medical. If not, sir, the crew of the _Enterprise_ is prepared to resign and tell this story to the press."

"That's bordering on blackmail and insubordination, Ensign."

Travis swallowed. "I realize that, sir, but it's how we feel. Two of our finest officers—and friends—were given a Hobson's choice when it came to their careers based on something out of their control. It's made several of us worry that, in the same situation, Starfleet would treat us with the same lack of respect."

Staring impassively at his superior, Travis continued. "Yes, Admiral, we did know when we joined Starfleet that we would be required to follow orders, but Starfleet was chartered so that we are not a military organization. As such, we are not property of Starfleet per se. Yet Starfleet apparently thinks we are, and for some of us, that's not an acceptable interpretation of the charter. Therefore, we would prefer to leave on our own terms."

"Such an action would require the recall of _Enterprise_ to allow you all to leave."

"We're very aware of that fact, Admiral." The gleam in Travis' eyes let the admiral know that was part of their plan.

Admiral Forrest sighed. "Ensign, I understand how you feel, though I didn't realize the entire crew would feel the same way. I can offer a compromise, for the moment. I'm putting together a proposal to give to Mr. Tucker and Mr. Reed regarding reinstating them in Starfleet. If they accept it, I'll turn it over to Starfleet Command. I would ask that you hold off on your plan until Command has decided. If they decide against it, go ahead with your plan. I won't stop you."

Travis blinked. "I believe that's an acceptable compromise, Sir."

"Good. This won't reflect on your record, Ensign, should things go as we wish." The admiral smiled.

"Thank you, sir," Mayweather said gratefully.

"Forrest out."

The screen dissolved again to the _Enterprise_ logo, and Travis collapsed into his chair.

"Wow."

Hoshi nodded as she came forward from where she'd been standing out of sight of the Admiral. "It's better than we hoped for."

Travis nodded. "Do me a favor?"

"Sure."

"Don't make me the spokesman for anything like this again."

"You don't like arguing with the admiral?" Hoshi asked teasingly.

"I'd rather eat resequenced targ."

* * *

"The lines were freely given, and upheld by the Morganian Ministry of Child Welfare, Kryalchek. It is a double giving now, to both Tucker and Reed, from both children. Additionally, the lines of Merisel were given by her mother to Tucker—a sacred gift that is only undone if the parent is truly unfit." Tianara shook her head, upset by what her colleague was suggesting.

"The children will grow up isolated, away from their Morganian heritage. They will both face problems of being the alien children of humans. Even if their parents re-join Starfleet, they would be only children on the ship. What if their parents decide to go back to Earth? Chancel and Merisel would be as out of place there as a human child would be on Morgania. As a blood relative of Chancel, I believe I have the right to question the setting in which he would be raised, and his serith as well." Kryalchek paced the length of Tianara's quarters as he tried to explain his concerns.

Tianara gave the other doctor a disgusted look, but nodded in acquiescence. "We will contact the Ministry to inquire about the advisability of such proceedings. However, I want to say now that I am against this. I believe you will only succeed in causing the children to dislike you, for I have seen how close they are to their parents. It is a bond more than lines, is it a bond of love, and those ties are not easily broken, Kryalchek—meranith."

* * *

Admiral Forrest looked at the two men. He could tell this conversation was not going to be easy, and had known it when he had contacted _Enterprise_ and requested a private communication with them.

"Mr. Tucker, Mr. Reed, thank you for agreeing to speak with me."

Both men nodded, but remained silent. Forrest couldn't help but notice how close they sat, how their eyes would flicker to one another, though they never said a word. It was disconcerting to know that every word he said would be dissected on a telepathic bond.

"First of all, Starfleet would like to have you back. Yes, I am aware of your requirements for returning, and I believe we can work out an acceptable compromise. If you would hear me out," he said as Tucker opened his mouth, "this is not set in stone from our end. As I said, I want to work out an acceptable compromise for all of us."

"Go ahead, Admiral," Reed said. //Just hear him out, Trip. We can always tell him 'no'.//

//I just didn't want him thinkin' we were gonna roll over for Starfleet.//

//We won't, and he knows it. Otherwise Starfleet wouldn't have told him to compromise.//

"To be honest," Forrest said, "I'm very leery of putting children onto a starship that has the chance of going into battle. _Enterprise_ has seen too much action in the past year for me to be comfortable in allowing any child to live onboard. The risks are too great. Which means that I can't post you to _Enterprise_ if you return. I hope you can understand that." He looked at both of them, willing them to see what he did—too many chances for their children to be hurt again, or worse.

Both men nodded. "We understood that we might not be able to serve on an active starship again if we wanted to stay with our children," Reed said. "And our children need us, Admiral. Leaving them with relatives on Earth is simply not an option."

"I understand. Which is why you would be posted back on Earth if you returned. Not at Starfleet Medical, and not as research subjects. We've learned our lesson from that, gentlemen. However, the NX-02 is underway, and she needs a new engineering coordinator. Mr. Tucker, you have more familiarity with the Warp 5 engine than anyone we have on Earth. You would be responsible for overseeing the installation of the engine in the NX-02 and all other related engineering matters on the ship during her construction. Once she is completed, you would have the option of joining the Warp 7 research team."

Trip blinked and stared at the Admiral. //Holy...is he kidding? Building the NX-02?//

"Mr. Reed, you have the unique experience of actual exposure to alien weaponry and the shortcomings of our own weapons against it. You also have experience in installing equipment on the NX design vessels. We'd like to put you in charge of the armory installation team on the NX-02, with the option to transfer to the weapons R&D division of Starfleet Command."

"What about Starfleet Medical?" Malcolm's expression was closed, no emotion coming though, though Trip knew he was almost ecstatic about the opportunity to help build the NX-02, as Trip was.

"They have had the opportunity to fully study the reports that were sent to them by Doctor Phlox. They have issued their report that further study of the kt'alini would be superfluous—and perhaps dangerous to both of you. While they would love to test the mental bond you two share, they won't force the issue."

"What about rank? I don't mean to sound like a rank snob, but I did put in twelve years before my resignation, Malcolm put in eight. Going back as anything less than the rank we'd earned before we left would be a slap in the face."

The Admiral nodded. "I understand. I am going to propose that Starfleet view this as an extended leave of absence, rather than a resignation. Therefore, Mr. Tucker, you would come back in as a full commander. Mr. Reed, I've been reviewing your service record, and I've noticed that you have accomplished several notable achievements while on _Enterprise_ and gone above and beyond the call of duty on several occasions. Therefore, I am recommending to Command that you be promoted to lieutenant commander."

"Sir!"

Forrest held up a hand. "You've earned it."

//Hey, don't look a gift horse in the mouth, Mal.//

//I'm not, I just...don't want this to be because someone in Command had a bug up their arse about our rank differences.//

//Malcolm, you've more than earned that promotion.//

"I realize that you'll need time to consider this proposal, as well as make any counters you might have." The admiral looked down for a moment. "I don't believe I'm revealing anything confidential when I say that there have been people in Command who have questioned the validity of your marriage, given that there are no human or Vulcan witnesses. Now I realize the Il'endi confirmed the fact to Sub-Commander T'Pol, but you might want to at least hold a renewal ceremony to satisfy the sticklers in Starfleet. It would improve your bargaining position with Starfleet if that question is removed."

The two men nodded. "Thank you, Admiral," Reed said. The older man nodded back and the screen went dark.

//The NX-02.//

Malcolm smiled and leaned into his husband. //The chance to get your hands on the newest ship in the fleet, make the upgrades that we've already seen are needed.//

Trip put his arms around Malcolm. //The chance for you to ensure that the next crew goes out properly armed, and then make new toys to blow things up with.// He nuzzled Malcolm's neck. They were in the privacy of their quarters on the _Kraynita_ , the door having been one of the first things the two men had fixed. The children were still in Sickbay, and their crewmates knew the couple were speaking with their former superior. They wouldn't be disturbed for a while.

Malcolm stretched his neck and leaned his head back, giving Trip more access to his skin. Trip wasn't one to let opportunities pass him by, and he took full advantage of Malcolm's willingness.

Malcolm sighed. //I suppose we'd have to get a house near San Francisco.// He rubbed his hands up and down Trip's back in a caress. They'd been so on the edge with their son's injuries and the damage to the _Kraynita_ that they hadn't really had time for themselves. Now, though, Trip reached over and flicked a switch that would disable their com unless an emergency signal was sent in.

//What's wrong with San Francisco? We've both lived there.//

//Yes, but I think it would be best if we lived near at least one set of relatives. That way in case we get tied up in work, the children won't be left alone.//

//You sound like you want to take the offer.//

Malcolm pulled back and looked at Trip. //I think it's the best offer we'll get from Starfleet. Granted, we could counteroffer, but I wouldn't be too picky. We know we won't get back _Enterprise_ , or any other ship, until the children are grown, but I can live with making sure that no other crew goes out like we did—with the phase cannons not installed and half the crew not ready and not enough spare parts to get us through the first year.//

//We handled it just fine, I think.//

Malcolm smiled and brought a hand around to cup Trip's face, brushing a thumb over his lips, and shivering when Trip licked it. //Other ships won't have our crew, love, nor our captain.//

//Nor the same caliber of armory officer?// Trip closed his lips around Malcolm's thumb.

Malcolm sighed as Trip lightly sucked on the thumb. //Nor the incredible talents of _Enterprise_ 's chief engineer, whom I believe to be currently engineering my seduction.//

//Always. You are my gorgeous and wonderful husband, and lord only knows why you've stuck with me for so long.//

Removing his thumb, Malcolm kissed Trip's lips. //Because I love you and I can't live without you, in more ways than one.//

Trip swooped in for a full-fledged kiss. // I love you too, Malcolm.//

Breaking off the kiss, Malcolm slipped off the couch onto one knee, taking Trip's hands between his own. //Charles Tucker the Third, would you do me honor of becoming my husband again?// The gray-blue eyes twinkled, but his expression was serious.

//I will marry you once a week for the rest of our lives if you want it, Malcolm.//

The Brit stood and pulled Tucker into a breathless embrace. //I think just one more time should be all right, for now.//

//Does this mean we have to wait until the wedding night to fool around?// Trip asked plaintively, the evidence of his arousal grinding into Malcolm's hip.

//Oh no, if Starfleet thinks we're living in sin, as it were, I think we shouldn't disappoint them.// With that, Malcolm pulled Trip over to the bed. Tumbling onto it, they both laughed, holding each other tight for a moment before desire took over and moans of passion replaced peals of laughter.

* * *

Hoshi paced her quarters, trying to determine what she should do with the knowledge she now had. On one hand, she had accidentally intercepted a message while running a diagnostic on her equipment, so she should just forget it. But she was loath to do that, considering the subject of the message. Or, more correctly, the subjects of the message: Trip and Malcolm's children.

The Morganian doctor wanted to take Trip's and Malcolm's children from them. The Morganian authorities had given permission for Kryalchek to initiate a hearing to precede something called the Try'al'aeth. Hoshi didn't know what it was, but she didn't like the sound of it.

Unfortunately, Travis was working on some upgrades to the helm, so she couldn't ask him for advice. The captain was out, because she knew he'd tell Trip and Malcolm. Not that she didn't want to, but there were ethics involved. T'Pol would probably tell her to keep her mouth shut, but with Vulcan phraseology. Hess and Meyer would, like the captain, probably be on the com to Malcolm and Trip before she finished telling them.

She sighed. As the main communications officer, she really couldn't even ask the rest of her staff. In short there wasn't another person on _Enterprise_ she could really talk to.

Hoshi's head shot up. There wasn't anyone on _Enterprise_ she could talk to, but there was Gerandik, her counterpart on the _Kraynita_. She could always ask him about the transmission, couching it as a hypothetical. He'd understand the dilemma, she was sure.

* * *

"Do you miss Morgania?"

Chancel looked up at Kryalchek-meranith and frowned. "No," he said simply.

The doctor looked surprised. "It was your home, wasn't it?"

Chancel shrugged and went back to the mathematics problem he was doing. From her seat across the table, Merisel frowned at the doctor. She had mixed feelings about him. She was glad he'd saved her brother's life, but these questions about Daddy and Airith and Morgania were odd. "They were mean to him," she said now. "They said he wasn't Morganian. Why would he miss it?"

Kryalchek regarded her solemnly. "You don't miss it?"

Merisel stared back at him with the same expression. "I grew up on ships. I like ships—I like getting to see new planets." She turned from him to smile at Chancel. "Morgania gave me my serith, but I wouldn't want to live there."

Chancel smiled back at his sister. Kryalchek persisted in his questioning. "What happens if your parents go back to Earth? You'd be the only Morganians there."

"We'd have Daddy and Airith and Aunt Maddy and Grandma Tucker," Chancel pointed out. "They love us. They don't care if we do or don't have stripes."

"They're not Morganian," Kryalchek insisted.

Chancel looked back down at his padd. "According to most Morganians, neither are you and I."

Merisel glared at the doctor. He might be related to Chancel, but that didn't give him the right to be bothering them with these questions. It almost seemed like he didn't want them to stay with Daddy and Airith. He didn't want to take them away from their parents, did he? His colony might be more tolerant than Morgania to people without their stripes, since they let Kryalchek-meranith become a doctor, but it wasn't home for her and Chancel. The _Kraynita_ was home. Earth could be a home, but Merisel was afraid that because she and Chancel had been born on a ship, they would be seen as freaks. Not all Morganians approved of space travel. Even Morganians born on colonies. Her Morganian parents had run into problems

Merisel wanted to leave the mess hall, but Daddy and Airith didn't want her and Chancel wandering _Enterprise_ alone. Kryalchek-meranith had accompanied them from Sickbay, but she didn't want to leave with him. So she turned back to her padd with her class work and hoped that the doctor would be called back to his ship, or one of the _Enterprise_ crew she knew would come to the mess hall so she could ask them to take her and Chancel back to Sickbay.

* * *

Hoshi stepped onto the bridge of the _Kraynita_ and looked around. It was small and much more intimate than _Enterprise_ 's. Then again, the _Kraynita_ was a smaller ship, with fewer crew on the bridge.

Right now, Gerandik was the only one on the bridge, tinkering with his console. There was a portable music player next to him, Beethoven's Fifth Symphony pouring from the speakers. Hoshi raised her eyebrows.

"Nice choice."

Gerandik looked up and smiled. He hit the stop button on the player. "Reed was playing it one night in the mess while he was cooking. He told me that part of the piece is also something called Morse code."

Hoshi smiled as she sat on the decking near the Horatian. "Yeah, it's the code for the letter V in most Earth alphabets. During one of our world wars, the British Broadcasting Company used it to symbolize victory—the victory they would win over the enemy bombing their country."

"That's what Reed said. I'm convinced there has to be more than just that code, though." Gerandik glared at the player. "I'll figure it out."

Hoshi chuckled. "That piece was composed about thirty years before Morse code was invented."

"Reed said that too, but I still don't believe him." Gerandik grinned. "He likes to torment me for fun."

"The lieutenant? I don't see him doing that." Hoshi frowned.

Gerandik turned back to his console. "Ah, but he's not a lieutenant here. He's not even an armory officer. He's simply Malcolm Reed, engineer, Tucker's husband, Merisel and Chancel's Airith. Here he has the opportunity to be someone he really hadn't had the chance to be before—himself." Gerandik frowned. "He once told me that if he could, he'd take Tucker and the children and go back to Il'endi to live. I think he was really happy there."

Hoshi was silent for a few moments. "Does their telepathy ever bother you?"

"It's odd to think that they could be discussing you without you even knowing, right in front of you," he admitted. "It's great when they're in two different areas of the ship and we need quick communication. I don't think they even realize they're using it at times—it's second nature to them." He shrugged. "You eventually get used to it. They understand it bothers people and try not to do it too much."

Hoshi nodded. "Can I ask you a question—a hypothetical communications problem?"

Gerandik looked at her, surprised. "Of course," he said.

"If you intercepted a communication between a planet and another ship—you didn't mean to, but your array picked it up and decoded it—and it turned out that the communication was going to affect the lives of some friends of yours, would you tell them?"

Gerandik sat down on the deck plating. "That's a tough question. We're not supposed to reveal confidential communications, and I think that counts since it wasn't addressed to us." He sighed. "On the other hand, the bonds of friendship sometimes need to overcome ethics."

Hoshi looked down. "Hypothetically speaking, the Morganians want to take Chancel and Merisel away from Trip and Malcolm."

"Over my dead body, hypothetically or not," Gerandik replied. "And I think that goes for the rest of my colleagues."

Hoshi nodded. "That's what I suspected."

Gerandik reached over and patted Hoshi on the shoulder. "I won't say where I got my information, but I'll need to tell the crew, including Tucker and Reed."

"Please, do. I don't want to see them lose their children. And please let me know if there's anything I can do."

"We will."

* * *

As soon as Kryalchek-meranith had taken Chancel and Merisel back to Sickbay, Merisel retreated to her corner with Porthos while the doctors fussed over her brother. She needed to talk to her parents, but she didn't want the Morganian doctors around. Kerth wasn't in the room, so Merisel couldn't ask her for help.

The doors to Sickbay opened and Merisel looked up, hoping to see her parents, or Kerth, or Waslia. Instead Sub-Commander T'Pol entered. Meri bit her lip in thought. She had met the sub-commander, and knew Daddy and Airith seemed to like her, but she didn't really seem approachable. Still, she was an adult, and therefore could help Merisel get to her parents. She walked over to where the woman stood.

"Sub-Commander?" she asked tentatively.

The woman turned slightly to look down at her, one eyebrow raised. "May I help you, Miss Reed-Tucker?"

Merisel swallowed. "Could you take me to my parents? I really need to talk to them."

T'Pol's eyebrow rose higher. "Perhaps one of the doctors—"

"No!" Merisel cut her off, then bit her lip again. "I...I don't want Kryalchek-meranith to know. I don't trust him."

T'Pol regarded the child, confused as to why she did not trust the person who had saved her brother's life. It was not logical, yet T'Pol sensed there was more than the child was letting on. Merisel probably did not feel comfortable confiding the whole story to her, an understandable reaction as she did not know the sub-commander very well.

T'Pol nodded her head in acquiescence. "Very well. However, I should at least tell Doctor Phlox. He will not tell the Morganian doctors."

Merisel nodded, solemnly watching as Doctor Phlox was informed. He frowned, looking at Merisel as T'Pol spoke, but finally nodded.

The sub-commander returned to Merisel. "I believe your parents are on the _Kraynita_. We should start our search there."

Meri nodded and held out her hand, used to holding an adult's hand when walking through the hallways.

T'Pol hesitated before taking the little girl's hand. While Vulcans were not accustomed to causal touches, she knew that humans often held the hands of their children to ensure that the children did not wander off. Tucker and Reed obviously kept to that tradition.

Walking down the hallway toward the bay where the _Kraynita_ was housed, T'Pol loftily ignored the looks her human crewmates gave her. When she and Merisel had passed, more than a few had turned to their companions and whispered something about how cute it was. She was sure a few also snickered.

Despite over two years on a ship with humans, there were more than a few times when T'Pol still didn't understand them. This was one of them.

* * *

Malcolm was still asleep, so Trip took the opportunity to watch his husband. Malcolm lay on his back, face turned away from Trip. His right hand rested lightly on his stomach, the other above his head. The sheet was down around both men's waists, leaving their bare chests exposed.

Trip reached out and lightly touched the three small scars on the side of Malcolm's right wrist. The same scars adorned his own wrist—the Il'endi equivalent of wedding rings. Trip glanced up to see if the touch had woken his light sleeper, but pale lids with delicate tracings of blue veins covered the blue-gray eyes that revealed so much emotion to Trip, yet were almost unfathomable to anyone else.

Watching Malcolm's chest gently rise and fall with his breathing, Trip smiled and leaned down, gently kissing the skin above Malcolm's heart. Malcolm sighed in his sleep. Trip nuzzled the wisps of chest hair and pondered how long he and Malcolm had before someone came looking for them. There might just be enough time to—

The door chirped, and Trip repressed a chuckle. Speak of the devil... he thought as he slipped out of bed and grabbed a pair of sweatpants. Malcolm murmured a protest even as he turned into the warmth that Trip had left behind.

The door chirped again as Trip finished tying the cord to the pants. He opened the door enough to slip out, blinking against the hall lights, and rocked back as something hurtled into his legs. He looked down to see Merisel hugging him tightly. He stroked her hair and looked up to see T'Pol and Gerandik standing in the corridor. T'Pol's face was expressionless, but Gerandik was smiling, though the smile was tinged with something else.

"Hey, kiddo, what's wrong?"

Merisel said something, but it was muffled in the fabric of his pants.

"Tucker, we need to talk."

Trip looked up at the grim tone in the Horatian's voice. Both he and T'Pol were looking very serious. Trip's heart started to race. "What's wrong?"

* * *

Crewman Grant smiled as she saw the two Morganian doctors walking the hallways. One of them—Kryalchek, she believed the man's name was—was carrying a sleeping child. As they neared, the crewman recognized the child and Tucker and Reed's son Chancel.

"Good evening, Doctors."

The woman, Tianara, smiled at her. "Good evening, crewman." The two doctors continued on their way to the docking ports, stopping by the one leading to their ship. Crewman Grant frowned, wondering why they were going there instead of the _Kraynita_. She shrugged and continued on her way. She had to stop by Sickbay to look at a malfunctioning biobed for Dr. Phlox, she'd ask him about it then.

* * *

"Sir, the Morganian ship is un-docking."

Archer looked up from the report he was reading at Ensign Meyer's statement. "What?"

The ensign's eyes widened as he looked at another report on his console. "Sir, Sickbay reports that Drs. Kryalchik and Tianara forcibly removed Chancel from Sickbay. Scans show all three are on board the Morganian ship."

"Stop them," Archer ordered, on his feet and standing behind the helmsman.

"I can't. They've detached from _Enterprise_ and are moving away."

"Arm phase cannons. Try to disable their ship." Archer was not going to let the other ship get away with his best friend's son, but he wasn't about to destroy the ship in the process—that would defeat his purpose. "Keep us with them," he ordered Ensign Quinn. "If they manage to get to warp, follow them."

"Aye sir," the ensign replied, sliding across her console to being plotting the warp course.

Archer watched through the viewscreen as the cannons fired on the medical ship. The communications officer kept trying to hail the ship, but it refused to respond. In a burst of blue light, the ship went to warp, and a few seconds later, _Enterprise_ followed.

Archer turned to Meyer. "You have the bridge. Find them." He stalked to the turbolift and set the destination for E deck. He was not looking forward to telling Trip and Malcolm that their son had been kidnapped.


End file.
